


Gota de Miel

by Limiale



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, YuzuFic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limiale/pseuds/Limiale
Summary: Una pequeña historia corta sobre dos amantes y una propuesta con sabor a Gota de Miel.





	Gota de Miel

 

_"Permite que me sumerja entre la miel de tu cuerpo,_

_y experimentar tus sabores más placenteros._

 

_Permite que me apropie de tu cielo,_

_degustar tus suaves jadeos,_

_besar todos tus sueños._

 

_Permite, por favor,_

_que pueda robarme una pequeña parte tuya._

_Una pequeña gota tuya..._

_Una gota de tu miel"._

 

 

_«Buen día, dormilón. ¡Es hora de levantarse! Tienes que alistar tus maletas y comprar los recuerdos. Y como sé que olvidas fácilmente todo lo que no esté relacionado con el hielo, te voy hacer recordar: para Tracy la crema anti-edad; esa del pote rosa. Para Jun el juego nuevo del que tanto te ha hablado. Para el molesto e insistente Raya... solo cómprale unos chocolates amargos, los más baratos y feos (aún no le perdono la broma que me jugó con eso de que me eras infiel)._

_Y lo más importante, para mi, por supuesto. Quiero comida, ya sabes que me gusta toda clase de nuevos sabores. De preferencia ingredientes sin cocinar, para que tú me prepares algún plato._

_Tu cocina es la que más me gusta. Aunque debo admitir que es algo defectuosa jajaja_

_Y no me frunzas esa boquita, cariño. Ya sabes que para mi no hay nada más placentero que verte cocinar con tu pijama azul, el cabello desordenado por mis caricias y ese blanco delantal que sueles usar._

_No te das una idea de lo sexy que te ves de esa manera (imagina mi cara pervertida)._

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, cómprale unos buenos chocolates a Raya; después de todo, él te regaló ese delantal._

_Sabes, hablando de comidas, hoy Effie se ha levantado con el pie equivocado (¿o debo decir con la "pata equivocada"?). Me ha mordido la mano cuando estaba alimentándola, ¡me ha mordido! ¿Puedes creerlo? Toda una vida pensando que esa gata me amaba más que a su propia vida y me ha mordido... ¿Será que tú también me morderás la mano algún día? Espera un momento, ¡ya lo haces! Aunque no la mano, pero hace algún tiempo has adquirido esa manía de morderme el hombro cuando estás debajo mío y quieres silenciar, torpemente, tu voz._

_¿Estas sonrojado? Si es así, he cumplido mi cometido._

_Bueno, ¿a dónde iba? ¡Así! Pues hoy Effie me ha mordido la mano, y como ha sangrado he tenido que ir a limpiarme la herida. Y mientras estaba haciéndolo, he visto tu toalla de oso Pooh colgada en la perchera del baño._

_Y ya sé que eso no debería sorprenderme. Desde que llevamos viviendo juntos, has llenado mi departamento... (disculpa, es la mala costumbre, NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO), de una cantidad inmensa de cosas de ese oso._

_¿Acaso es una forma indirecta de decirme que lo amas más a él que a mi? Sabes que soy muy celoso, así que no te sorprendas por lo que acabo de decirte._

_¡Eres demasiado lindo como para poder tranquilizarme! ¡En cualquier momento podrían robarte!._

_¿Sabes por qué te digo esto? No te hagas el inocente, pequeñajo. Que he visto las fotos donde ese tal Ondrej te ha cargado. He estado a muy poco de tomarme un vuelo a Moscú y aclarar un par de asuntos con él. Pero Tracy me ha regañado y me ha obligado a quedarme aquí y seguir entrenando. Esa mujer da miedo cuando está en modo "activado". De todas maneras, lee bien lo que te digo Yuzuru Hanyu, no encontrarás a otro más guapo que yo en todo el mundo._

_¡Pero tampoco busques! No es que esté preocupado, pero por si las dudas mejor no lo hagas._

_¡Ah, por cierto! No te alegres tanto, ese tipo está casado. No es como si hubiera investigado su vida y todo eso, claro que no..._

_¡Volviendo al tema principal! He visto tu toalla de Pooh, y he recordado cuando nos vimos por primera vez (No tengo idea si la toalla tiene relación con esto, pero estoy sensible de no tenerte a mi lado, comprende)._

_¿Lo recuerdas?._

_La primera vez que te vi fue hace algunos años, por supuesto, en una pista de hielo (¿Dónde más podría ser?). Eras tan joven e infantil. Aunque, quizás, esto último no ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo._

_Por favor, evita golpearme con tus delgadas manos de niña cuando vuelvas. Y no, no refunfuñes, sabes que te conozco bien._

_Recuerdo tus pequeños ojos rasgados, brillantes, deslumbrantes, deseosos de experimentar todo lo que era nuevo frente a ti. Y te juro, que moría por enseñarte nuevas sensaciones. Pero en esa época era tan torpe. Perdóname por eso._

_No te angusties, no he olvidado tu sonrisa juguetona. Esa que aún usas cuando haces alguna de tus travesuras. Esa que se quedó en mi mente y no salió de ella a pesar de lo mucho que trate._

_¿Y cómo olvidar tu esbelto cuerpo de adolescente? No me malinterpretes, aún ahora tienes un cuerpo donde podría perder buena parte de mi tiempo de vida sin siquiera lamentar. Pero esa fragilidad tuya fue la que impidió que no pudiera concentrarme en la competencia, y me ganaras por primera vez._

_No te perdonaré, pequeño oso Pooh. Aún ahora me pagaras por eso (y quizás, también, en los años venideros)._

_¡Oh! ¿Tienes alguna memoria de cuando traté en vano de comenzar una charla contigo? ¡Vamos, no mientas! ¡sé que debes recordarlo! Tú nunca dejarías pasar algo tan vergonzoso como eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que no decías ni una palabra en inglés? ¿Acaso en Japón no lo enseñan? ¡Santo cielo, es el idioma universal! Los japoneses están adelantados en muchas cosas, pero parece que en lo esencial aún tienen un gran atraso._

_Y no te rías, no sea cruel. Seguro estás recordando mis tartamudeos y mi sonrojo cuando comencé a usar el lenguaje de señas al ver que el inglés no funcionaba._

_¡Por lo menos eso debiste entenderlo! Pero no serías tú, si no me hacías sufrir un poco. No es que me lo mereciera, pero un diablillo como tú disfruta de estas cosas._

_Y luego, para colmo de todos los colmos, te fuiste dejándome con la mente hecha un lió y... ¿por qué negarlo? Con las hormonas alborotadas. Ver tus labios curvados en una sonrisa eran demasiado para el pobre autocontrol de mi yo joven._

_Pase largas horas viéndote practicar. Brian me llamó la atención muchas veces. Pero, ¿cómo no observarte? Parecías un ángel principiante. Algo torpe, algo inestable, algo ansioso, pero sobre todo: HERMOSO._

_¡Joder, eras (y eres) hermoso!._

_Y esas caritas molestas, con pucheros, y con el ceño fruncido cuando algo no te salía bien. ¿Me creerías, si te dijera, que nunca había sentido tantos deseos de ir a consolar a alguien? ¡Ni siquiera te conocía bien! Pero ahí estaba "Javier Fernández adolescente", queriendo ir a tu lado y mimarte. Y también hacerte muchas cosas más (¿Hace falta que te expliqué este punto, cariño?)._

_Nuestro primer abrazo fue frente a cientos de cámaras, en esa pequeña competencia, ¿recuerdas? Mi corazón sufrió al tener que controlar sus latidos, y deje de respirar por algunos segundos.. Era sumamente esencial aquello. ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera hecho mío delante de todos ellos? Tu aroma natural podría haber conseguido eso._

_Todo pasó tan rápido. Tú pusiste de cabeza mi mundo y luego te fuiste, sin siquiera mirar atrás todo el desastre que habías producido en mi._

_Me retracto, ¡eres un diablillo con forma de ángel!_

_No me quedó de otra que regresar a mi cotidiana vida en Canadá._

_No nos volveríamos a ver hasta que otra competencia nos cruzara en el camino, y eso era lo mejor._

_O al menos eso quería creer._

_No te pongas mal, mi pequeño cisne, era un tonto y lo sabes. Tenía miedo de admitir todo lo que produjiste en mi. Tenía miedo de toda la revolución de sentimientos que generaste en mi interior._

_Dejar de verte era lo mejor, quizás me calmaría y los besos de otras personas me harían volver a la tierra y apaciguar a mi desesperado corazón._

_Pero no fue así. No pude conseguir lo que me proponía. Y siendo sincero, muy en el fondo, tampoco quería conseguirlo._

_¿Cómo podría olvidar a la preciosa criatura asiática que me embeleso a primera vista?_

_Pase los días recordándote a todas horas, y pronto me volví un adicto a tus fotografías en Internet. Leí toda tu vida (al menos lo poco que se dejaba conocer de ella en la red, ¡ustedes los japoneses son tan reservados!). Ni te imaginas todas las veces que imagine probar esos pompones sonrosados que tienes por labios._

_Para suerte de mi ansiedad por ti, pronto nos volvimos a reunir. Pero esta vez trate de estar lejos de tu presencia. Tenía que conformarme con observarte a distancia._

_No fue difícil, tú solo hablabas con otros japoneses y pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo patinando._

_De ese modo paso mucho tiempo, hasta que un día decidiste que no era suficiente con destrozar mi calma. También querías tenerme a tus pies._

_Cuando me enteré que entrenarías bajo el cargo de Brian, quedé deshecho._

_Ahora ya no había forma de escapar de ti. De escapar de lo que tú representabas para mi._

_Tenerte en la misma pista de hielo, a solo escasos metros de mi lado... ¿No crees que era demasiado?_

_¡Te juró que muchas veces tuve peleas, con antiguos compañeros, para que no se acercaran más de lo debido a ti! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo precioso que eres?._

_Pero ahí estabas tú, yendo de un lado al otro. Perdiéndote del mundo real. Sumergiéndote en tu patín. Ignorando mis sentimientos (sí, sí. Siéntete culpable, me hiciste sufrir). Moviendo gracilmente tus delgados brazos y trazando con una delicadeza, fuera de este mundo, el hielo bajo tus pies._

_Me hipnotizabas, me hipnotizas... Tú eres arte, pequeño mío._

_Y el arte enamora, me enamora._

_"Él vive y respira para patinar", fue lo que dijo Brian. Y estoy muy de acuerdo con eso._

_Pero debo confesarte, que esto a veces me pone celoso. Hace tan solo un año que me arme de valor y confesé mis sentimientos hacía ti. Pensaba que tú me rechazarías, que me dirías que ahora solo tenías el patinaje como único amor en tu vida (sí, escuché lo que dijiste cuando rechazaste a ese tipo que arreglaba el hielo en el Cricket Club. Me alegro que haya cambiado de trabajo). Y  que tú hayas correspondido a mis sentimientos fue algo increíble. ¡Aún me parece un sueño!_

_Sin embargo, te amo demasiado como para no querer monopolizarte. Me gustaría que vivieras y respiraras solo para mi. Solo por mi._

_Pero tú eres Yuzuru Hanyu._

_Quitarle las alas al cisne, la corona al rey... no puedo hacer eso._

_Tu esencia moriría. Y si tú mueres, yo moriría contigo._

_Y no creo que a Brian le guste quedarse sin pupilos a quienes gritar jajaja._

_Es por esto, que mientras me consideres lo segundo más importante para ti, yo seré feliz._

_Pero a veces puede que la miel que me das, la que me hace estar seguro, no alcance en aquellas épocas que te vas de mi lado para volar y reinar en alguna de esas pistas de hielo que me tienen tan celoso._

_Por eso, mi pequeño oso, mi pequeño cisne, mi pequeño rey orgulloso... permite que tenga la seguridad de que siempre, no importa el tiempo que estemos alejados, o lo enojados que estemos... siempre, volverás a mi._

_Volverás a mi lado; con tus sonrisas juguetonas, con tus miradas cautivadoras, con tus caricias delicadas, con tu voz cándida, con tu cuerpo cálido, con tu sabor a miel. Cariño, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, te lo suplico:_

_¿Me concederías el placer, por está y todas las vidas que vengan, de pertenecerme solo a mi? ¿Me concederías el placer, de colocarte en el dedo anular, una pequeña gota de miel?»._

 

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje para Yuzuru, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en su respuesta. Vale, estaba claro que me amaba, eso lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué tal si me rechazaba? ¿Si me decía que en este momento solo quería pensar en su patinaje? Esto último era tan propio de Yuzuru, que sin duda podría decírmelo.

¿Qué hacer si se negaba a hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? De tan solo imaginar su rechazo, ya me deprimía.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada, apenas si eran las seis de la mañana de un domingo cualquiera. Un domingo sin él a mi lado.

Nunca me acostumbraría a pasar más de un día sin el calor de Yuzu junto a mi. Por suerte, el volvería mañana.

De pronto, cuando mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse por el cansancio de no haber dormido en toda la noche (noche en la cual pensé la mejor manera de proponerme a ese niño travieso), la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con estruendo, produciendo que me reincorporará asustado y mirará esa silueta delgada, la que tanto anhelaba día y noche, frente a mi.

¡¿Qué hacía aquí?! ¡Santo cielo, no sé si estar alegre por tenerlo aquí o asustado de la respuesta que podría obtener a mi propuesta!

—¿Yu... ? —Ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

Corrió hasta nuestra cama y, sin importarle siquiera quitarse las zapatillas, gateo hasta mi y me mostró el mensaje que le había enviado por Line.

Unos segundos de silencio nos invadieron. Unos donde aprecie ese rostro ruborizado por el ejercicio que hizo al correr hasta mi. No voy a negar y decir que no desee pasar mi lengua por las gotas de sudor que caían por su largo y blanco cuello.

Pero eso tenía que esperar, en este momento había algo mucho más importante para nosotros dos.

—T-tú... y-yo... —tartamudeo cuando recuperó el aliento, aun sonaba agitado y tuve que aguantar la risa que me produjo verlo tan nervioso y confundido. Esta faceta cohibida de Yuzuru, está donde bajaba sus defensas y me mostraba la parte más frágil de él, era la que más me gustaba. Porque solo me la mostraba mi y a nadie más que a mi—. M-mensaje... T-tú...

—Primero que nada, bienvenido a casa —salude con diversión, mientras él me miraba con urgencia para que le respondiera—. Así es. Ese mensaje te lo envié yo. Y estoy totalmente consciente de todo lo que he escrito allí —acepte, arreglando su despeinado cabello con la palma de la mano. Para luego tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo hasta mis labios.

Los deguste suavemente como a él, sabía, le gustaba. Lo sentí suspirar y temblar cuando mi lengua ingresó en su cavidad bucal y jugó con la suya hasta hacerlo jadear. Un segundo después, termine el beso abruptamente. Y aunque, los ojos de mi amado me pedían más, me negué a obedecer sus pedidos.

Una pequeña venganza por hacerme sentir celoso.

—Ahora necesito tu respuesta, Yuzuru —susurré sin dejar de mirarle.

Mi cisne tardo un poco en volver a la realidad, mis besos siempre lo dejaban en un estado de ensoñación. Ser consciente de eso me encantaba. Porque normalmente era Yuzuru quien me dejaba en ese estado.

—¿Mensaje? —Reí al escucharlo preguntar aquello, pero asentí dándole la oportunidad para recuperarse completamente. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se coloreó hasta las orejas y evitó mirarme directamente—. Yo...

—¿Tú? —. Lo animé, tomándole de la cintura y colocándolo a horcajadas sobre mi.

Evitando de esta manera que pudiera esconder su adorable carita. Y además, también, porque me encanta jugar con su cordura.

—Yo... —Sus palabras eran tan suaves, eran algodón acariciando mis orejas.

—Cariño, si no me dices tu respuesta ahora, empezaré a creer que me rechazaras —bromee a su costa.

—¡No! —negó con rapidez, para luego apoyar sus temblorosas manos sobre mi pecho desnudo—. ¡Eres tan cruel! ¡Sabes lo que te voy a decir y aún así quieres que te lo diga!

—Lo sé —volví a aceptar, elevando mi boca a su mentón y lamiendo suavemente aquel lugar—. Pero aún así quiero escucharlo. Dame ese placer.

Yuzuru se quedó en silencio otros largos segundos, para luego mirarme con esos orbes de chocolate y animarse hablar.

—... Acepto —dijo finalmente.

Y yo, por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí lo que era la felicidad absoluta estallar en mi interior.

Como la explosión de todos los colores estridentes del arcoíris, o la sensación de la caída en picada de una montaña rusa... ¡Joder, podría gritar, llorar, hacerle el amor ahora mismo!

—A-acepto pertenecerte solo a ti... E-en esta y todas las vidas que vengan... A-acepto que coloques en mi dedo anular una gota de miel. —Sus ojos se aguaron y los míos también.

Y, de un momento a otro, estábamos llorando.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —exclamé con felicidad. Nadie en el mundo podía ser más feliz que yo en este momento—. ¡Te amo, MI Yuzuru!

Entre besos, caricias, lágrimas y risas, hicimos el amor.

Nuestra cama fue testigo de todas nuestras muestras de afecto incondicional.

Porque ahora mi amado me pertenecía. Y yo le pertenecía a él.

Y no importa los años o siglos que fuesen a pasar, nuestras almas estarían entrelazadas por la eternidad.

Y sellamos el pacto con un anillo. Con un anillo que estuvo oculto por mucho tiempo debajo del colchón. Un anillo con forma de gota de miel, colocado en el dedo anular de mi futuro esposo.


End file.
